The Sergeant and the Private
by Hinata6
Summary: Two army soldiers, one sergeant and one private, both knew that their love was a forbidden one, especially by them working together but they couldn't deny the feelings they shared for one another.


Title: The Sergeant and the Private

Genre: Romance

Type: AU

Summary: Two army soldiers, one sergeant and one private, both knew that their love was a forbidden one, especially by them working together but they couldn't deny the feelings they shared for one another.

Pairing: Ren x Shinichi

**Warning: This is a Yaoi, with a lemon; if you don't like Yaoi do not read it.** This story is for McJrizzy, who requested for this pairing. I hope you like it.

XX

Dark obscure eyes paid close attention to the surrounding area; his lips were pressed into a thin line as he watched the new recruit with a cautious gaze. Ren Honjo— Command Sergeant Major—was strict with his soldiers because he put his faith into each and every one of them. He trusted them to get the job done and for them to do it perfect. But there was one solider he wasn't too sure about. Private Shinichi Okazaki. Upon joining the army, Shinichi had many piercings and even had green hair. The male was very young, only eighteen years old and has moments where he is seen being very childish especially when he doesn't get his way.

After some months Ren finally got the younger male to behave like he should. No piercings were any longer on his face or ears but Shinichi refused to change his green hair back to its original color—brown.

"Private Okazaki, may I please have a word with you" Ren spoke, his voice holding such authority that the majority of the room stopped what they were doing to look at their sergeant.

Shinichi turned around; a small frown was seen visible to his visage. _"What did I do this time"_ He groaned to himself, pulling himself up from the steel chair as he walked towards the taller male standing a few feet away from him. His green eyes followed the male as he turned around and began walking towards his office. Once reaching the office, Shinichi stood in the doorway, with his frown still in place.

"Come inside, Okazaki and please shut the door"

Turning his body around he closed the door, but a tad bit too hard when the door slammed loudly causing Ren to look up, looking slightly irritated. "Sorry, sir" Shinichi quickly apologized, turning to face him with a nervous smile consuming his face.

Ren waved his hand in the air, "That's quite alright. I wish to discuss with you a few things regarding your leave"

Shinichi's eyes widened at the statement, "My leave, but sir I thought that wasn't until a few months from now. Why are we speaking about this now?" Shinichi questions curiously.

"From my understanding you don't have any family members is that correct?"

The aqua colored haired male tensed from the straightforward question. It was true that most of his family members have passed away, he was currently an orphan but by him being eighteen he didn't have to go to a foster home. But he was still in a pretty bad situation since he was currently homeless. "Yes, sir that is true"

The jet black haired male leaned back in his leather chair, "Do you currently have anywhere to stay? Perhaps you own place or staying with a friend?"

"No, I have no one Sergeant Honjo. Also I have no apartment or house of my own"

"Hm, I see" He closed his eyes, "Then where might I ask where you go?" His eyes opened, gazing at the male standing in front of his desk.

"Not out of disrespect Sergeant Honjo, but what does it matter to you?"

Ren smirked, standing up from his chair as he walked around his desk making his way towards the two inch shorter male. "Because I care about my men, is there something wrong with that?"

Shinichi could hear his heart beating, his eyes gazing up into Ren's dark mysterious black eyes. "N-No, nothing is wrong at all Ren. I'm sorry sir, I mean Sergeant Honjo" He quickly correctly his self from the slip of the tongue. His face had turned red from the humility, his palms began sweating.

Ren raised his right brow up, his eyes showing amusement. "Ren, eh? You know you can get in a lot of trouble for that, Private Okazaki" He said in a low but yet seductive tone. Leaning forward, his eyes never leaving Shinichi's green eyes, Ren parted his lips and spoke. "I think I should punish you for that"

"S-Sir, I don't think t-this is very appropriate" The younger male took a step away from his sergeant. He attempted to take another step back but Ren grabbed onto his wrist, keeping him in his spot. "S-Sergeant Honjo…"

A smile reached his expression, "I'm only teasing you, Private Okazaki. No need to be frightened" Ren let go of Shinichi's wrist as he leaned away from him, standing up straight. The amusement that was in his eyes was now replaced with a hardened stare. "About your living arrangements, since you have nowhere to go you are more than welcome to stay with me"

"I'm not too sure…"

"It is fine, I'll give you time to think about it. You are dismissed, Private Okazaki" Ren turned away from the younger male, walking back to his desk.

"Yes sir"

XX

"Hey, Shinichi what did the sergeant want with you?"

Shinichi came into his room where he shared his bunker with Nobu, a blonde with honey brown eyes. He thought of Nobu like an older brother figure, from what he knew of him, he was married to some woman named Nana. Although Shinichi has never met the woman in person, only having seen her pictures, he could tell she was really bubbly and possibly a motherly figure.

"It was nothing, just about my living arrangements when we go back home" He sighed, plopping himself down on his—not so soft—mattress.

Nobu remained silent for a few seconds, thinking over Shinichi words. "Sergeant Honjo has a very caring personality. He is probably worried that you'll be alone, what do you plan on doing anyways? I know you don't have anywhere to go. If you want, I'm sure Nana wouldn't mind you coming to stay with us" Nobu explained with a bright smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I know where I might stay" He murmured with a light blush on his cheeks.

XX

Two months passed since that night, Shinichi finally came to the conclusion that he has developed feelings for his Sergeant Ren Honjo. He tries to deny it but he finds himself staring at him a few seconds longer than what he should even lingering in his office after Ren finished talking to him. But what stuck out the most was the incident that happened a few nights ago between Shinichi and the sergeant.

_Flashback~_

_Standing under the shower, letting the water cascade down his naked body, Shinichi was the only one in currently in the shower room. It felt good to be alone in the shower, he always felt awkward showering in front of the other males. _

_His mind went back to Ren; a dark blush appeared on his cheeks at the thought of the older male. He wasn't that much older than him, he was only twenty-two years old but he acts very mature and sometimes he speaks wiser than his own years. He had a toned body, his eyes were as mysterious as he was and his lips looked so soft and kissable. _

_His hand unconsciously slipped down his chest, below his waistline until he reached his fully erected cock. Gliding the tip of his index finger against his length, "Ren…" He sighed, closing his eyes as he grabbed onto his cock, moving his hand back and forth. _

"_Oh gods" He moaned out, pumping his length faster. _

"_I never imagined seeing this side of you, Private Okazaki" The amused voice came in, causing Shinichi to stop his ministrations and quickly turn around. _

"_S-Sergeant, sir, I mean—what are you doing here?" He asked with widened eyes, trying to shield his cock from Ren's view. Shinichi's face turned bright red when he noticed Ren was nude and not only that the dark chocolate haired male's cock was very big and wide. His blush turning even darker he turned his head away looking to the left side of him._

_Ren walked towards Shinichi, never removing his eyes from his face. "Well this is the shower room, is it not? I came in here to shower, I did not know that someone else was in here" Finally standing only inches away from the aqua haired male he smirked down at him, "But now I'm glad to that I decided to come take my shower at this time"_

_Shinichi almost wanted to hide under a rock with the way Ren was eyeing every aspect of his nude body. But he was not a girl, he would not subject to such an act. Instead Shinichi met Ren's eyes, trying his hardest to ignore his sergeant's 'friend' sticking out pointing out at him. _

_Noticing that Shinichi wasn't going to speak anytime soon he decided that it was time to talk. "Do you think you need help with that?" He asked, tilting his head down motioning to Shinichi's member which was hidden behind his hands._

"_No, I don't need—ah!" He moaned out loudly once he felt Ren's hand grasp onto his length._

_Leaning forward he placed his lips dangerously close to his right ear, "I think you do need help with this, Private Okazaki" His tongue slowly came out from between his lips, licking the outer rim of his ear while his hand continued guiding back and forth on Shinichi's cock. _

"_S-Sergeant Honjo…" Shinichi moaned out breathlessly, his eyes narrowed showing the passion that was in the depths of his eyes._

"_Call me Ren, that's an order" Ren moved his head back, pressing his forehead against the younger male's forehead. He suddenly pressed his lips against Shinichi's in a rough kiss. Letting go of his cock, he pressed his body against thrusting his hips into Shinichi's as their cocks rubbing against each other. _

"_Ren, this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this…it's w-wrong"_

_Ren pulled away from his lips, lowering his head as he began nipping and licking on his pale neck. "That's what makes it exciting. Wouldn't you agree, Private Okazaki?" Bringing his hand up he began to caress the Private's nipple with the tip of his index finger until it hardened. "You are enjoying this I see" He chuckled against his neck._

"_I am" He openly admitted, deciding to take to some intuitive and grab onto Ren's long thick cock. Pumping his hand back and forth, enjoying the grunts and whimpers. _

"_S-Shinichi, you really know how—ah, to make a guy feel good" He moaned softly, rocking his hips in the motion of Shinichi's hand holding his cock._

_The green haired male smirked, "I'm glad I can please you, Sergeant Honjo" He captured his lips once more in a bruising kiss, holding him close towards his body. _

_End of Flashback~_

Bringing his fingers up to his lips, he smiled at the memory. Since that night, both nude letting the water glide down their bodies, Shinichi and Ren have become closer. Although their relationship was kept a secret from everyone, no one knew that Ren or Shinichi were homosexual. It was nothing Ren kept a secret so it wasn't like he'll deny his sexuality if one were to ask, same goes for Shinichi.

Currently it was time for the soldiers to return back home to their families. Nobu was on the fence about leaving Shinichi behind and offered once more for him to come back with him to Tokyo but the male politely declined. He couldn't tell him that he would be staying with the sergeant.

Standing near the front door, Shinichi waited patiently for Ren to come out. After what seemed like two hours Ren finally came out of the building. "Sorry for taking so long, I was in the middle of an important phone call. Shall we go now?" He smiled warmly at the eighteen year old male.

Nodding his head, he followed Ren towards his black 2011 viper. Shinichi stared in awe at the beautiful car; it was so shiny that he guessed Ren takes very good of his car. "Is it safe for me to touch the car? It looks so clean that I'm afraid if I touch it I'll scratch it" He joked awkwardly.

Ren smiled admiring his car as he opened the door to the driver's side. "I love my car, so please be careful. I wouldn't want to have to _punish_ you again, Private Okazaki" Ren stated as he stepped into his car.

Even though Shinichi knew it was a threat but something about that punishment and the way he said it made the eighteen year old blush and wants to anticipate it. Stepping into the vehicle, he closed the door once he was fully seated within the car.

Reaching over Ren turned on the radio, blasting it so loud Shinichi was positive that he'll be deaf by the time they arrive at Ren's house.

XX

"Well this is it. Your new home for the next six months, possibly more depending on how long we will be out" Ren explained, after showing Shinichi around his home.

"You have a nice place, Sergeant—"

"It's Ren; we're not back at the base anymore. We're home now and here you will address me by my first name. Is that understood, Shinichi?"

Unable to bring himself to utter one word in reply to that statement the male merely nodded his head.

"Good, now what were you getting ready to say?"

"Well you only have one bedroom. Where will I be sleeping for my entire stay here?" Shinichi asked curiously.

A glint appeared in the male's eyes as a wide grin spread across his face, "With me of course," walking towards him until he had Shinichi corned against him and the wall, Ren leaned forward, "I've been waiting to finish what we started in the shower room that night. Didn't you enjoy it? I'm sure you've been wanting more ever since, am I right _Shinichi_?"

The way his name rolled off of his tongue caused the green haired male to shiver in pleasure. It was so seductive and passionate; he could feel his pants getting tighter. "Ren, are you implying that you want me?" He smirked, trying to hold in his laughter at Ren's surprised facial expression.

"Heh, maybe I am implying that. How about we take things to the bedroom, Private Okazaki" He teased, leaning forward nipping at his neck causing Shinichi to let out a gasp of pleasure.

"O-Okay…"

XXX

Both males were both bare in all their glory, Ren laid out on his back with his arms propped up so he could sit up a bit while his eyes were watching Shinichi, who was currently straddling his waist. "You know, I've never pictured you wanting to be the dominate one, Okazaki" Ren smirked, his jet black eyes gazing down at Shinichi's rather large erection.

"I've let you be dominate one long enough, I think it's my turn to be in control" His finger slid down his well-toned abs, admiring how smooth his skin felt against his skin. It amazed him to know how a person like Ren who has been in the army doesn't have a single scar on his body. He smiled, trying to memorize every detail of his body with his finger.

"Would this be your first time being with a man? I know you have a daughter" Shinichi spoke lowly while eyeing the male underneath him.

Ren narrowed his eyes off side; memories of his ex-wife began flooding through his mind. They had gotten married young and then she had gotten pregnant. He doesn't regret the moments he shared with her but after some time he realized that he didn't love her anymore and began becoming attracted to men. Ren didn't understand it at first why he was having those feelings but as years went by he now finally understands.

Turning his attention back to Shinichi he parted his lips, "It won't be my first time. My first time was with my best friend, Takumi. You seem like you know what you are doing, so I'm guessing this isn't your first time, either" He chuckled.

"You're right, before I joined the army I was…well let's just say I've been around" He explained with a lopsided grin. Hovering over Ren's naked body he licked his nipple; "Enough talking, I'm ready to take you now" Shinichi couldn't help but to smile when he felt Ren's cock twitch against his thigh.

Ren attempted to touch himself but Shinichi grabbed onto his hand, "I don't think so. I'm the only one doing the touching, you'll just have to be patient" He whispered, sucking on his hardened pink nipple causing Ren to moan out in pleasure.

Leaning away from him, he gazed down at Ren's cock noticing some pre-cum coming out of his tip. "Enjoying it, Ren?" He asked in a low tone. His tongue darting out of his mouth, "I think it's time to give some attention to the little one down below" He smirked, scooting his body down until he was face to face with Ren's standing tall erection.

"I see it's ready for me" He spoke, staring at the length bringing his tongue towards it sliding it upwards, getting a teaser taste of the male.

Ren shut his eyes tightly, blushing deeply trying to hold in the moan that was dying to escape his throat. "Shinichi, please I can't take—ah, oh gods!" He moaned out loudly once he felt Shinichi's hot mouth him all of him inside of his mouth.

Shinichi continued his assault against the male, speeding up his sucking while his tongue moved against his length. Looking up he noticed Ren's contorted expression filled with pleasure. Smiling against his cock, he removed his mouth from Ren's member. "I think I'm ready to take you know, Sergeant Honjo" He teased.

The room was silent for a few minutes until the sound of two male's moans filled the room. Shinichi tensed once he was fully inside Ren, "Damn, you're so tight" The green haired male was trying his hardest not to begin thrusting but couldn't stop himself as he pulled out and pushed himself back in.

"S-Shinichi"

The green haired male hissed, "Turn to your side for me" Once Ren did as Shinichi asked; the male raised his left leg up and over his shoulder as he continued thrusting inside of him. Shinichi's thrusts becoming harder and faster causing the lack haired male to moan out in pleasure, begging for more from the younger male on top of him.

"S-Shinichi, please, more. I want m-more, ha-harder" Ren pleaded his face red as he gripped onto his bed sheets. His own hand gripping his cock, sliding his hand up and down in the same pace Shinichi's thrusts were against him. "I-I'm coming, Shin—ah!" His eyes widened once he felt hot liquid squirt inside him, as he too soon came soon after.

Shinichi continued thrusting into him as if he didn't want the moment to end, pounding so hard into him that the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard loud and clear. "Ah, this feels so good. Do you like it, Ren? Does it f-feel good to you?"

Unable to fully answer the question instead he opted for a loud pleasurable moan, arching his back he felt himself reach another climax as did Shinichi. The green haired male collapsed to the side of the jet black haired male. Both breathing heavy and covered with sweat. Ren turned over to his side, facing Shinichi with a tired smile on his face, "You are really good, Private Okazaki"

"As were you Sergeant Honjo. If fact…" He leaned over capturing Ren's lips in a tender kiss, "I don't think I've had enough of you just yet"

Ren's eyes widened in surprise as Shinichi hovered over and shoved his cock inside him once more. He knew tonight was going to be a long, _very long pleasurable_ night.


End file.
